Problem: What is the length of the segment of the number line whose endpoints satisfy $|x-\sqrt[5]{16}|=3$?
Explanation: We have $x-\sqrt[5]{16}=3$ or $x-\sqrt[5]{16}=-3$. Our two solutions are $x=\sqrt[5]{16}+3$ and $x=\sqrt[5]{16}-3$. These are the endpoints of the segment, and we need to find the length, so take the larger minus the smaller: $(\sqrt[5]{16}+3)-(\sqrt[5]{16}-3)=\boxed{6}$.